New Years in February
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Yamamoto tries to give Gokudera a real New Year’s meal.


**Title:** New Years in February  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing/Character/s: **Yamamoto, Gokudera (slightly YamaxGoku)  
**Word Count:** 707  
**Warning/s: **No spoilers I can imagine. Just Crack and OOC. XD  
**Summary:** Yamamoto tries to give Gokudera a real New Year's meal.  
**Dedication:** Requested by seca on the New Year's/V-day thread! Also for swinku because I LURVE ON THE PICCIES YOU MAILED ME!  
**A/N: **The prompt was "_cooking_." Sorry it is so ridiculously retarded.

* * *

"EH?!" Yamamoto exclaimed, looking at Gokudera in outright disbelief. "That's weird! That's definitely really weird!"

"DON'T JUST CALL THINGS WEIRD WHEN YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE CONTEXT!" Gokudera shot back, defensively. "I lived in Italy. Of course we didn't have Japanese New Year's there."

Yamamoto stared. "No…money envelopes?"

"No."

"No kobumaki?"

"No!"

"No kuromame."

"No! No and no to whatever you're going to say next! Why are you not _getting_ this?"

Probably because he was too busy being horrified. Or the stupid. The stupid was a big factor too.

Yamamoto did look awfully dumbstruck.

So much so that Gokudera blinked when the baseball player didn't say anything for a pretty long while. After a second, he tentatively waved a hand in front of Takeshi's face, just to make sure he hadn't passed out with his eyes open or something. "Uh… hello?"

"We have to get you some New Year's food right now!" Yamamoto announced after a moment, and with surprising liveliness, grabbed Gokudera's hand right out of the air between them. He promptly began dragging the shorter boy in the direction of his family's restaurant.

"Let go of me! What the heck is wrong with you?!" Gokudera sputtered, trying to pull his wrist out of the baseball player's iron grip. "I have dynamite in my pants and I am not afraid to use it!!"

In retrospect he supposed he shouldn't have yelled that as loudly as he had in the middle of the neighborhood.

Two girls across the street (presumably on their way home from cram school) promptly burst into sly giggles before proceeding to snap a bunch of camera phone pictures of both he and Yamamoto (who happened to look like he was holding hands with oh _god_).

Yamamoto—surprise, surprise—didn't seem to notice that they were a big gawking _spectacle_ right now. "I'll make you all the New Year's food you could possibly eat!" he announced instead, sounding excited. "We'll make up for you being in a weird foreign country all your life in no time!"

"I DON'T WANT YOU COOKING FOR ME!" Gokudera snarled, and was really beginning to panic now. A klutz like Yamamoto was probably even _worse_ than Bianchi in the kitchen and that was saying something considering the fact that Hayato was pretty certain Yamamoto wouldn't poison him _on purpose_.

Yamamoto ignored his pleas. "It'll be fine, it'll be fine," he assured his classmate cheerfully. "My family owns a restaurant, remember?"

Gokudera blinked. And supposed that did probably mean that his chances of being poisoned were slightly less if that was the case. But only slightly.

He sighed. "If I agree to this will you let go of my hand, you idiot?"

Yamamoto beamed. "Sure!" and let go of his hand. "Haha, I forgot I was even holding it."

Gokudera rolled his eyes and grudgingly followed the baseball player the rest of the way to his parents' place, comforting himself a little with the knowledge that there was indeed, dynamite in his pants should things get iffy. At least this way the dumbass would shut up about the whole "weird" thing (it kind of made Gokudera a little self-conscious, in all honesty).

But he only lived to rue the day he gave Yamamoto Takeshi the benefit of the doubt. Because not long afterwards, he was presented with a plate of assorted sashimi and nothing else. Nothing remotely resembling traditional Japanese New Year's cuisine as far as Hayato knew it. "This is fish," he said slowly, just in case Yamamoto hadn't noticed. He'd had fish before. Lots of times.

Yamamoto however, just laughed good-naturedly at his mistake and rubbed the back of his head with one hand, sheepishly amused at himself. "Yeah, about that… I was so surprised at how _weird _you were that I forgot we only really have fish here! Since it's a sushi restaurant!"

Gokudera blinked.

And then screamed, "DOESN'T THAT MAKE _YOU_ THE ONLY WEIRD ONE HERE?!"

Yamamoto didn't even flinch. "The hamachi is really good today," he offered after the other boy was done screaming, like that would change something about how _absolutely idiotic_ everything was right now.

In the meantime, Gokudera gave up on trying to talk sense to the moron and reached into his pants.

**END**


End file.
